A Kreacher Story
by Kelley White
Summary: A tale of Kreacher that spans from Ootp to Post DH.  SPOILERS!  It is a love tale for Kreacher and that story of his change of heart told from his perspective.  PLEASE REVIEW! Includes HarryKreacherWinkyRonHermione
1. Kreacher at Hogwarts

(I can not write the speech of the house-elves in the same way J.K. Rowling does. I'm sorry if this seems overly incorrect to some people.)

Kreacher at Hogwarts

Kreacher hated his time at Hogwarts in the beginning. He was away from his beloved Mistress and the house he loved so much. Here at Hogwarts among the blood traitors and mudbloods he was forced to feed them their meals and clean their messes. His Mistress would be so ashamed.

He didn't like the other elves either. That Dobby he was always talking about his new Master, Harry Potter, as if he was some kind of hero. The one who made the Dark Lord disappear. Kreacher wondered how he did it. Then there was Winky. She was always drinking her butterbeer and trying to hide the bottles. She was always up to no good that one. His mistress would be so disappointed in him. He brought shame to the most noble house of Black.

Then after a year of service at Hogwarts his Master called him home. He was overjoyed to be back! His Master was asking about the locket. Should he tell them Master Regulus' secret? What to do? Master would have to be told.

The Master sent him on a mission and entrusted him with Master Regulus' locket. Perhaps the master, the blood traitor, and mudblood weren't so bad. He would see when he brought back the foul vermin who robbed his Mistress. They were trying to finish Master Regulus' work.

He couldn't think of them as he had before. Master Harry was all the Dobby claimed. Mister Ron and Miss Hermione weren't too bad either but not so good as his Master.

Kreacher now enjoyed working for them. He made them nourishing meals and cleaned the noble house of Black and Potter until it shown. They had left in the morning on a most important mission but they didn't return. Kreacher was worried. It was taking too long. The job was too dangerous.

People were searching the house. People who were not invited by Master Harry. They were looking for him. Kreacher hid himself until he was sure all was safe. He didn't know what to do. He would return to Hogwarts and wait for news. Maybe the house elf Dobby knew something. It was too late! Kreacher was found by the bad men. They tortured him until he could stand it no more. He didn't know where Master Harry Potter was. He didn't know! He told them again and again. Never would they believe him. The pain was so great to Kreacher he would just go to sleep and not wake up.

They left him on the floor in the kitchens. They thought he was dead. Kreacher would get up and go to Hogwarts. He would wait for Master there.

He waited and waited but Harry Potter never came.

Dobby said Harry Potter would come.

Winky said Harry Potter would come.

Kreacher said Harry Potter would come.

One night Kreacher went to search the castle for Harry Potter. Maybe he was under his cloak. When he came back to the kitchens Winky was crying. Dobby was gone. Gone to help Harry Potter! Kreacher told her not to worry. Dobby would come back and bring Harry Potter and they would all be saved from this evil.

But Dobby never came back.

They waited days and days but still he never came.

Kreacher and Winky never gave up hope. The other house-elves were surprised by this. A free elf and a bound elf believed in Harry Potter. None of them ever said it aloud but many started waiting for Harry Potter too.

They would fight!

They were the house-elves of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they would FIGHT!

Winky and Kreacher started to make a plan. The other elves all listened.

When the war came to Hogwart's, Kreacher rallied the elves. Brandishing a meat cleaver he would gather the elves who wanted and fight. Most of the elves were scared but not Winky. Winky grabbed a long sharp carving knife and stood beside Kreacher. She had a ferocious gleam in her eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"For Harry Potter and Master Regulus! Follow me!" Kreacher cried ready for battle.

Winky stayed right by his side during the fight with spells flying everywhere and wizard's and elves failing all around them, Winky stayed by his side.

Harry Potter had fought and defeated the Dark Lord. Many people had helped him but Kreacher was especially proud of his army of house elves. They had all fought. Not one had remained behind.

Many great witches and wizards had died and some elves. Many were also injured. Kreacher and Winky were helping the injured. Madam Pomfrey told them how to help the injured. Kreacher was looking but he could not find Harry Potter. Then he saw him come out of the Headmaster's tower.

"Master you need to be looked at. You have cuts and scrapes, and bruises. You should be seen by Madam Pomfrey." Kreacher told him.

"No, right now I am just going to rest. I am so tired. You did well today Kreacher. I saw you lead the house-elves out of the kitchens. I think Master Regulus would be proud."

Yes his Master was a kind man. Kreacher was very fond of him.

"You go get some rest Master. I will bring you some food in your room. Go and rest."

Harry Potter smiled at him. So did Miss Hermione and Mister Ron. Mister Ron's little sister was there too. She looked tired as well. They were all sad, he knew, because their friends and family had died for the cause.

"All of you go and rest in the Gryffindor tower. I will bring sandwiches and some butterbeer." Then Kreacher hurried off into the kitchens.

Winky asked Kreacher where he was going and he told her. She looked around the Great Hall and then went to and spoke to Mister Ron's mother and father. The woman nodded at what Winky said.

Winky came back to Kreacher and told him, "Mrs. Weasley is sending her other children to the tower as well. I told them to get rest. We will go with the other uninjured house-elves and help you prepare the food. Everyone will be tired and want to eat. Everyone will have to stay in the Gryffindor tower anyway. I heard them say that the Slytherin rooms are flooded and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are too damaged to stay in tonight. Mrs. Weasley is going to send all the young people to Gryffindor tower now."

Winky went around to all the house-elves and asked for help in the kitchen if they were feeling up to it. A strange feeling came over Kreacher.

He felt tired.

He felt weak.

He was concerned for his Master, but that was not it.

This feeling was different. It made him feel warm inside. Warm and very strong. Kreacher didn't know what it was.

He had work to do.

He set off to wait for Winky in the kitchens.


	2. Kreacher Won't, Will Not, NO!

(I can not write the speech of the house-elves in the same way J.K. Rowling does. I'm sorry if this seems overly incorrect to some people.)

Kreacher Won't, Will Not, No!

Kreacher was in a state of despair.

After leaving Hogwart's to travel to Godric's Hallow with his Master, his Master kept trying to free him!

It was an insult.

He had fought along side Harry Potter! He was stay with his Master.

Kreacher at first thought he had done something wrong. His Master assured him that was not the case he just wanted to free Kreacher so that he could do his own will.

Kreacher would not leave Harry Potter.

Then Harry Potter tried to send Kreacher back to Hogwart's. He told Kreacher that he would spend most of his time fixing up Godric's Hallow and he would be very busy with that. After that he was going to train as an Auror so he would be gone a lot. He thought Kreacher would be happier as a free elf.

Kreacher would not leave Harry Potter.

Then, Harry Potter tried to bribe Kreacher. Harry Potter offered Kreacher his freedom and the use of Grimmauld Place for as long as he liked but he would not leave Harry Potter.

He would not!

He would stay with Harry Potter and keep his house for him and make his life easy.

During that summer Master had many special visitors. The new Headmistress of Hogwart's, Mr. Ron and his whole family, Miss Hermione, and even the Minister of Magic, Mr. Shacklebolt.

Everyone who came that summer would stay and help work on the house. It took quite a bit of magic to make the place livable again. The house was missing almost a whole wall. It was also very dirty from not being lived in for so long.

The house need a lot of work but, by the end of summer Master Harry, Kreacher, and Master Harry's friends had really cleaned the place up.

Then Miss Andromeda came. She brought a little baby with her. Kreacher learned that he was Master Harry's godson and he took great care with him. Miss Andromeda was a little leery at first. Kreacher was not always nice to her as he could have been. That was before though and she was will to give Kreacher a second chance.

Master Harry was a very good godfather. He cleaned all of his old baby toys for young Teddy to play with. Kreacher would go a make the toys hover over young Master Teddy and he would try to catch them. The baby was really wonderful. His hair would turn bright blue and then green when he was happy. He would laugh and play. Kreacher was always the first to come when he would wake from his naps. It made Kreacher's heart feel light.

Something was missing though. The feeling he had after the battle left when Kreacher left Hogwart's. It hadn't returned.

Kreacher didn't know why.

Master Harry had stopped trying to free him and he was happy with the work that he was doing.

Kreacher didn't understand.


	3. Kreacher Might, Maybe, Will

(I can not write the speech of the house-elves in the same way J.K. Rowling does. I'm sorry if this seems overly incorrect to some people.)

Kreacher Might, Maybe, Will.

"Kreacher would you like to go back to Hogwart's…."

"NO! NO! NO! Kreacher will stay with Harry Potter! Kreacher will stay with you always!" Kreacher said.

Why couldn't master understand! He didn't want to be a free elf!

"Kreacher do you remember when Professor… I should say, Headmistress McGonagall came to visit last month?"

"Yes, Master"

"Well, when she was here she asked if I would speak to the students when they came back to school in the fall. I told her I would. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me back to Hogwart's on the first day of school. I thought you might like a visit plus, it would be really helpful to have you there with me. It's hard to go back."

Harry didn't see how Kreacher could refuse now. The truth of it was that Harry suspected Kreacher might be in love with Winky. When he ran this idea past Hermione and Ginny both girls rolled their eyes at him. They said they had known for ages. Hermione suggested Harry take Kreacher to Hogwart's with him. Ginny suggested Harry make Kreacher think he couldn't manage to go without him.

Harry was now sure the world was really run by women. He didn't know what he would do without them.

Kreacher thought for a few moments.

"Yes, I will go with you Master. It would be nice to go back. What should we take for you?" Then Kreacher wandered off to start packing.

Harry again thanked Merlin he was friends with Hermione and Ginny.

September 1st , saw Harry and Kreacher waiting in the Headmistresses' office at Hogwarts. They had installed a new portrait this summer; Headmaster Severus Snape. This was mostly thanks to Harry and the new Headmistress. Some of the wizarding world was outraged at the thought but they were overruled. True to the man Harry had known in real life, the moment he walked into the office the portrait pretended to sleep.

It didn't matter to Harry. He knew the truth. Plus Dumbledore was smiling down on him. That was all he needed. That and the wonderful lemon drop he was now sucking.

McGonagall had gone down to check on the last minute preparations in the kitchens and Great Hall. Kreacher was with him now.

"Kreacher, would you mind going to see if everything is going well in the kitchens? Headmistress McGonagall seemed a little worried." Harry asked Kreacher.

"If Master does not need anything I will go help." Kreacher replied.

"No, I'm fine. I am just a little nervous but everything will be alright. You should go check on Winky. McGonagall told me she is now in charge of the kitchens and she might be a little frazzled." Harry thought that sounded really good.

"I will go at once."

Harry should probably have told him that his whole face lit up like Christmas just at the mention of Winky's name but he didn't. He didn't want to embarrass him. Figuring out you love someone could take a long time. Harry was proof of that.

Harry was a little nervous. He had was he was going to say memorized. Unite the Houses! That was the basic point. He wondered if he could sneak off with the Head Girl into the Forbidden Forrest. He hadn't seen Ginny in two day and that felt like a long time.

Down in the kitchens everything was working well. When Kreacher arrived he couldn't find Winky but one of the house-elves said she was up in the Great Hall getting everything ready. She would be back in a few minutes.

Kreacher's stomach twisted.

Then Kreacher figured out what that feeling was. He had that feeling when he thought of Winky. While he waited to see her. The warm and strong feeling. Now it was mixed with a little bit of nerves.

Kreacher looked around to distract himself. He noticed that the elves all have on extra clothes. Aside from the uniform they wear during their service at Hogwarts.

Kreacher asked about this and was told that after they all joined the battle, the new Headmistress set them all free then hired them to work at Hogwarts. They all were paid the same as Dobby was and they all had one day a week off. Kreacher was stunned. They wanted freedom?

He didn't have long to think about this though. Winky came back. When she saw him she ran across the kitchen and threw herself at Kreacher. She gave him a bone-rattling hug. When they stepped apart he noticed her cheeks were a little pink.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her ears were like pineapple leaves and her nose like the sweetest mushroom. He was staring at her and she turned even brighter red.

She told him she was happy to see him.

He asks why all the elves are free. She said now they would not have it any other way.

Winky tells him she admires him for staying with Harry Potter in service.

Then Kreacher got that soaring feeling back in his stomach.

They both set off to work.

Later that night, Kreacher goes to speak to Master. He tells Master that all the house-elves are free. Master offers Kreacher his freedom again but again he refuses. Master tells Kreacher that if he ever changes his mind to tell him.

Kreacher feels funny. He doesn't know what it is. He thinks he might love Winky but he feels so sad.

Harry noticed that Kreacher is quite.

"Kreacher, did you know that the hardest thing I ever had to do had nothing to do with Voldemort? It was pretending that I didn't love Ginny."

He thought his Master might have known about his feelings but did not ask.

"I will serve Harry Potter my whole life." Kreacher replied.

Kreacher left him and went back down to the kitchen.

Kreacher found Winky at the tables. The other house-elves had all gone to bed.

It was her night to stay up late if anything was needed. Winky poured him a pumpkin juice and sat with him.

Kreacher told her, "Winky, my Master has offered freedom, money, and a home, but I will not leave him. He is the bravest wizard in history and I will stay with him and make his life easy now. His wife and children will have all the comfort and service I can provide."

Winky was silent when he said this.

"I think you should know that I love you, Winky." Kreacher said as he stood up and went to bed. He didn't turn around to see the tears fall of Winky's nose.

The next day Kreacher would be leaving Hogwart's and his Winky again. It was alright. He would be fine. He chose service for life. It was his choice. His Master kept looking at him with concern but he did not look back. He would stay with his Master.

They were saying good-bye in the Headmistresses' office when Winky came charging in.

"Is everything alright Winky?" Headmistress McGonagall inquired.

"No Mistress it's not. I am sorry but I quit." Winky said. She looked a little shock but not as surprised as Harry and Headmistress McGonagall. She looked straight a Kreacher and he stared back.

"But Winky," Kreacher asked, "Where will you go?"

"Where Kreacher goes Winky will go too!" Winky said. She had a fire in her eyes that made the witch and wizard smile.

Harry cleared his throat.

"I have an idea. Winky would you like to come work for me?"

Kreacher almost feel over from the shock of it all.

"But Master don't I serve you well?" He asked, his voice quavering.

"Of course you do Kreacher! I don't know where I would be without you. Not living in Godric's Hallow. It would probably have tumbled down around my ears. But I have two homes which both require a lot of work. I am getting married next summer which, I have been told is a lot of work. I am starting to train as an Auror in two weeks and I have a very active little godson. I know that I can use both of your help. If you would consent to it, I know Mrs. Weasley could use the help. I also think you could both help out Andromeda with little Teddy because she is not as young as she once was and I think he can be a little tiring. I also want to keep him at the house some nights so the Andromeda can have some time to herself as well. That is a lot for one house-elf!"

Winky was smiling at the Master with tears of joy dripping off of her nose.

"On one condition Master Harry Potter, sir," Winky said, "That Kreacher doesn't have to be free unless he wishes for it."

"Agreed! Would you be agreeable to the same terms and conditions that you have here? I don't have a lot of money to throw around right now. Fixing the house was expensive."

Winky agree.

They both looked at Kreacher.

Kreacher was thinking.

It was all so perfect.

He looked at Winky and smiled.

"Yes Master, I think that is a wonderful plan."

Harry looked at the two of them. They were staring at each other like no one else was in the room. It was making McGonagall fidget.

"I am going to say good-bye to Ginny before I go. Would the two of you mind going back to the Hallow. I will meet you there."

They both left at top speed.

"I thought you already said your farewells Potter. It wouldn't be good for the whole student body to see you snogging the Head Girl again today. There was enough of that last night in the forest." McGonagall said firmly.

Harry was a little surprised. He didn't think anyone had seen them together. He did manage to set-off a rather large firework out of his wand. He would have to put his wand away next time.

"Well, I didn't think you would want your students to see two snogging house-elves either." Harry said with a lazy smile.


End file.
